tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Hitotsu yari Nokoshita Koto
'Hitotsu yari Nokoshita Koto' (一つやり残した事) is seen in: *The Progressive Match Higa Chuu feat. Rikkai *Dream Live 5th *Seigaku vs. Higa *Dream Live 2013 Romaji= “Hitotsu yari nokoshita koto atte ne…” Ore wa kooto wo hanarenai Hitotsu yari nokoshita koto ga atte ne Ore wa koko ni koshitsu suru Hitotsu yari nokoshita koto no tame ni Kooto wa shinsei na Supootsuman no seichi daze RACKET wo nigitta shunkan Katsu ka makeru ka no shoubu ga hajimaru Sou Tenisu wa tatakai da Kizutsuke awanai tatakai Dakedo Tenisu booru wa naifu jya nai Anfueaa na kyouki jya nai Ore wa kooto wo hanarenai Hitotsu yari nokoshita koto ga atte ne Ore wa koko ni koshitsu suru Hitotsu yari nokoshita koto no tame ni “Rokkaku rinji ouendan sanjyou!” “Seigaku!” “Saeki~! Ganba ganba!!” “Anna kitanee renchu ni makecha ikeneena, ikenee yo.” “Ninzu wa sukunai kedo kokorozuyoi to omou yo.” “Hai, Kawamura senpai.” “Uooo~! Rokkaku gureeto~!” “Sa~e~ki~, Sa~e~ki~!” “Minna…” Oretachi asuriito ni totte Ichiban jyuuyou na koto Sore wa katsu to iu koto Shikashi Ichiban jyuuyou na koto yori Motto taisetsu na koto ga aru Sou Tenisu wa tatakai da Kizutsuke awanai tatakai Dakedo Tenisu booru wa naifu jya nai Anfueaa na kyouki jya nai Ike! Saeki! Seigi no tame ni Omae no kokoro wo butsukete yare Souda! Saeki! Omae wa Koko ni wa nai nakama no omoi ni mamorareteiru “Karera wa isshun de netto no mae ni arawareru wake de wa nai… Nijigenteki na ugoki de sakkaku okosasete irunda. Naraba!” Sono taisetsu na koto wo dakyuu ni komero Ike! Saeki! Ike! Saeki! Ike! Saeki! |-| Kanji= 一つやり残した事 俺はコートを離れない 一つやり残した事があってね 俺はここに固執する 一つやり残した事のために コートは神聖な　スポーツマンの聖地だぜ ラケットを握った瞬間 勝つか負けるかの勝負が始まる そう テニスは戦いだ　傷つけあわない戦い だけど テニスボールはナイフじゃない アンフェアな凶器じゃない 俺はコートを離れない 一つやり残した事があってね 俺はここに固執する 一つやり残した事のために 俺たちアスリートにとって 一番重要な事 それは勝つという事 しかし　一番重要な事より もっと大切な事がある そう テニスは戦いだ　傷つけあわない戦い だけど テニスボールはナイフじゃない アンフェアな凶器じゃない 行け！　佐伯！ 正義のために お前の心をぶつけてやれ そうだ！　佐伯！ お前は ここにはいない仲間の思いに守られている 「彼らは一瞬でネットの前に現れる訳ではない… 二次元的な動きで錯覚を起こさせているんだ。ならば！」 その大切な事を打球に込めろ 行け！　佐伯！ 行け！　佐伯！ 行け！　佐伯！ |-| English= Saeki:"There's one thing that i need to finish..." I can't leave the court yet There's one unfinished item of business I'm gonna stay here To finish that one unfinished item of business The court is the sacred place for a Holy Sportsman Once you hold the racket Win or lose, the game begins Yes Tennis is a battle Not a battle to hurt people The tennis ball is not a knife It's not an unfair weapon I can't leave the court yet There's one unfinished item of business I'm gonna stay here To finish that one unfinished item of business Momoshiro & Echizen:"The Rokkaku Cheering team has arrived!" Saeki:"Seigaku!" Eiji:"Saeki, do your best!" Momoshiro:"You can't lose to such a dirty bunch, you can't." Fuji:"There aren't as many of us, but I think we're still reassuring." Echizen:"Here, Kawamura-senpai." Kawamura:"Rokkaku, GREAT!!" Seigaku:"Saeki! Saeki!" Saeki:"You guys..." Seigaku: For us athletes The most important thing is It is a matter of winning But the most important thing is There's something much more important Saeki: Yes Tennis is a battle Not a battle to hurt people The tennis ball is not a knife It's not an unfair weapon Seigaku: GO, Saeki! For Justice hit it with your heart That's right! Saeki! You are Being protected by the thoughts of your teammates who aren't here. Saeki: "They don't appear in front of the net in a split second... They just create an illusion. Then!.." Seigaku: Put all the importance in that shot Go, Saeki! Go, Saeki GO, SAEKI! Sources *TeniMyu-Lyrics @ Blogspot *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music